


9

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Interactive chapter





	9

“Hey,” I tell Cal.

“Good job today,” he tells me.

“Thank you. But I was just a background character. It would have been the same without me, really.”

“You think so? I personally think you stole the stage.”

I feel my cheeks heat up. “I might have been trained by a great stage manager…”

“Thanks.”

“Are you here with people from the play?”

“Yes, actually. But I might need a Taylor break.”

I laugh. “That sounds fair.”

“You?”

“I am meeting someone.”

“Date?”

“I don’t know. I hope so.”

Cal nods and it feels like a defining moment. I just said without phrasing it that although we both know we shared something, I don’t want to take this further. And it hurts somewhat. Because I know I could have been so happy with Cal. But I am betting on Blue.

Or, rather, I am being someone I can respect. Who would I be if I emailed Blue I would be there, told him that I had feelings for him, just to be hanging out with the guy I had (have?) a crush on?

I’m sorry for Cal, I’m sorry for what we could have been, but I made a choice. I picked Blue. And it doesn’t actually matter whether Blue picks me too or not. I can’t be the guy that flickers or changes his mind as soon as something else shows up.

“I hope you have fun.”

“Thanks. You too.”

“I’m here with people from the play. You know us drama kids. Never boring.”

“That’s true. Have fun.”

“You too, Simon”.

This ‘have fun’ sounded like a goodbye. I know it’s not as if I’m never going to see Cal again, but I also just closed the door on us.

Cal walks away and I take a deep breath.

Okay. I need to find Blue now. Or I might want to just enjoy the evening and let Blue find me, since he is the one with all the cards… Yes, maybe I should just be with Nick, Leah, and Abby. Get my mind off of things. I’m sure I can find them somewhere. Or would it make it harder for Blue to come to me?

[Find your friends.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596078)

[Look for Blue on your own.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596110)


End file.
